Lara's Story
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Douglas has Chase trapped and the only way he can stop his entire family from feeling Douglas' wrath is by showing Doug's niece, Lara, around town. But will it turn into something more than a favor?
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Bree and Chase were stopping bank robbers at the Mission Creek Bank.

"Bree, quick use your super speed to suck those guys into a vacuum!" yelled Chase, from across the room.

Bree caught the guys.

"Adam take all the money back to the volts."

Chase dialed 911 and the cops came immediately.

They arrested the two men and Adam, Bree and Chase headed home.

Suddenly the doors opened without anyone there at all.

"Whoa, Chase, cool it with the Mind thingy" said Adam.

"That wasn't me."

Just then, Adam and Bree started moving toward the doors. And Chase started moving the other way.

"Okay Chase, seriously quit it," said Bree.

"I'm telling you it's not me!"

Then from out of the shadows, Marcus appeared.

"MARCUS!" they all shouted.

"I thought you were dead!" cried Bree.

"Yeah!" added Adam.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Let us go!" said Chase, firmly.

Marcus closed the doors and stopped them.

Marcus started to use his blast wave, but before he could Chase covered Adam and Bree in his force field. But Before he could cover himself the blast wave hit him.

"Chase!" cried Adam and Bree, still inside the bubble.

Marcus dragged him away from Adam and Bree.

Then disabled the force field and walked out with Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chase!" cried Bree.

Adam tried prying open the door.

"It's no use, their too strong," said Adam.

"Mr Davenport, what do we do?" asked Bree, into her earpiece.

"Bree, see if you can find him, Adam, just come home, I'm scared Leo's going to mess up the house," said Davenport's tiny computer voice.

"No way, I'm not leaving without my brother!" stated Adam, sharply.

You'd almost forget how stupid he was.

"Look guys there's something I've been meaning to tell you,"

"What?" asked Bree.

"You three are not related."

"What!" they both screamed.

"Why?" asked Adam, " Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"I I don't know, I just forgot."

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, Adam go home, NOW!" demanded Bree.

Adam left, hesitantly and reluctantly.

Bree quickly found the switch to the doors and super speeded around trying to find Chase. She came to a vent and crawled through it.

"Well, well,well, who do we have here?"

Bree heard a faint whisper coming from the right. She followed the voice and peered through the gap. Chase was tied to a chair and groggily shake himself awake.

"Chase!" cried/whispered Bree.


	3. Chapter 3

She crawled closer to get a better view.

_Crack!_

'What was that?' thought Bree.

_Crack!_

Suddenly, she fell through the vent and landed in front of Douglas and Marcus!

"Bree!" cried Chase.

"Bree, Bree, Bree," said Doug, "Marcus, get her!"

Marcus grabbed Bree's arm and tied her to a chair opposite Chase.

"Great, now all we need is Adam," said Doug.

"Don't go anywhere near him!" cried Bree.

"Well, there might be one thing you can do."

"What?" asked Chase, suspiciously.

"You see my sister has a daughter,"

"NO!" cried Chase, anticipating what he was asking.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," said Douglas.

"You were going to say I need to be her boyfriend and NO!"

"That was not what I was going to say.

"Oh, then carry on."

"She new to town and I was going to ask you if you would show her around."

"Oh, okay."

"What's the catch?" asked Bree.

"No catch, if you do this I will let you, Bree and Adam go, forever"

"Forever?" asked Bree.

Doug nodded.

She turned her head as much to Chase as she was able. She could see he was having a hard time deciding. What if Doug was luring them into a trap. What if he was putting Adam and Bree in life threatening situation. But what if Doug was telling the truth and if he said no, Marcus would kill them all.

"Oh and while we're on the subject, I forgot to mention something. If you don't I will keep Bree here, go after Adam, and have Marcus kill them."

"What you said there was no catch!" cried Bree.

"And you believed me?"

He and Marcus started to laugh, evilly.

"So Chase what will it be?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Marcus cut them loose.

"Bree you can go" said Doug.

Bree reluctantly staggered to the door.

"Chase meet me outside of school tomorrow 4:00."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT DAY AT 4**

"Chase so glad you could make it."

"Alright I'm here, where is she?"

"Right here,"

Doug stepped aside and a girl stepped forward. She was beautiful. She had chocolate blonde hair, brown eyes and a ring of flowers around her head. She was wearing a loose cream blouse and floral jeans. And around her neck was a golden chain with a golden microphone.

"Hey, I'm Lara," she said, in a sweet tone.

"Hey I'm Chase."

He was stunned by her beauty.

"Lara this is the boy I was telling you about, he's here to make sure you have fun."

Then he leaned in close to Chase and grunted, " She will have fun."

"Alright well you two have fun," he said, then he and Marcus left.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Chase.

"I like music," she said.

"Really? I know this great karaoke club near here, you wanna go?"

"Sure," she said, then she took his hand.

Chase looked down at their hands, then he looked up at her. She shot him a weak smile.

"So ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he still couldn't believe how good this was for him.

**AT THE CLUB,**

"So do you wanna sing something?" asked Chase, who was dying to hear her voice.

"Sure," she said and walked over to the microphone.

Suddenly, Chase heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

And as her song finished, everyone gave a standing ovation. Meanwhile, Chase paid the bill and they both walked outside.

"So yeah all of us have lots of fun together, but there's also a lot of responsibility."

"Like what?" she asked, sexily.

"Uh uh nothing," he said, realizing he might blow their secret.

"Seriously, Chase come on I know you're bionic."

"You do?"

"Of course, I'm a Davenport to!"

She playfully punched his arm.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot about that."

"Listen Chase there's something I need to tell you about your family."

"What?" Chase was confused, she knew something about Adam and Bree that he didn't?

"Your not," she stumbled, "related."

"What?"

Chase was more confused then ever, he wasn't related to Adam, well I can see that, but Bree? No way.

"You were adopted."


	5. Chapter 5

_Adopted? _thought Chase, that night, _No way Davenport would tell me- or not. He didn't tell us about Doug being our Dad. He didn't tell me about this._

The next morning,

"Hey, Mr. Davenport," said Chase, bitterly.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," said Bree.

"We need to talk," said Chase.

"Sure Chase," said Davenport.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"

"What?" he said, unconvincingly.

"Chase was adopted, Awesome!" said Adam, "Wait what does adopted mean?"

"Just ignore him, you were adopted?" asked Bree.

"Yeah, and I wanna know why you didn't tell me I was adopted."

"Fine, I didn't tell you because I thought it would shatter your confidence as mission leader. You see since your the smartest out of all of them and they were your siblings, it came with a automatic superior sense, but also a loving sense. You see because of this great ability to be superior and loving means, they'd listen to you, but you'd also feel a sense of guilt if they got hurt."

"I think I see where Big D's going," said Leo, " If you thought you were related to them, you'd help them out more as a sibling then a teammate."

"Oh I get it, but I still don't like it."

"You see, Chase, your mission leader superior sense came because they were your siblings, sort of."

"Okay, I just wanted to know."

Chase left, strongly.

"Hey, Lara, you wanna meet up somewhere?" asked Chase into the phone.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"There's a great frozen yogurt place, you in?"

"Yeah, totally. When?"

"You free around noon?"

"Yeah, course."

"I'll pick you up at 12."

"Great thanks."

**12 O'CLOCK,**

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" said Lara.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on, let me just grab my purse."

She went back in her house and came back with a purse. It was a pink clutch with a magenta flower on the side. The seal was gold and at the bottom there was a gold platform.

At the frozen yogurt shop,

Chase ordered a chocolate with extra sprinkles and Lara ordered vanilla with chocolate sauce.

"This is a great place," said Lara, taking a bite of her fro-yo.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, with a mouth full of chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Favorite show." said Chase.

"America's Got Talent. Favorite color."

"Blue."

She giggled.

"This is fun," she said, still giggling.

She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"So, this now," she said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"But what about now?" he asked, smirking.

_**Find out what happens next in Lara's Story 2**_


End file.
